


Самые красивые девочки

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemas, Feminization, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Юрий начинает ощущать себя третьим лишним в семье, но ему доказывают, что это не так.





	Самые красивые девочки

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: ДСВ-Фест @ diary. ru

Не то чтобы Юра был не рад, что Изабелла забеременела. Джей Джей всегда хотел детей, вечно нянчился со своими мелкими племянниками и прочими родственниками, точно картинка прямиком из глянцевого Голливуда, даром что они все канадцы. Так что Джей Джей был счастлив, Изабелла сияла, кажется, беременность и правда украшает женщину, и только Юра чувствовал себя неуместным в этой радостной атмосфере. Теперь у них полноценная здоровая семейная ячейка, зачем он им нужен? Не нужен, Юра теперь лишний. Конечно, Джей Джей его всё ещё тискал и баловал, обращаясь с ним так, как Гошка обычно обращался к своим дамам сердца, ужас. Но Джей Джея не переделать, он себя мнил последним романтиком и старался соответствовать самопровозглашённому званию.  
— К чёрту романтику! — думал Юра, наблюдая за тем, с какой нежностью Джей Джей гладит округлившийся животик Изабеллы. — К чёрту романтику и отношения!  
Насколько проще было, когда Юра просто ненавидел их обоих, насколько проще было, когда он тупо трахался с Джей Джеем в гостиницах после соревнований, быстро и грубо, словно пытаясь вытеснить из памяти разочарование от проигрышей. Даже когда у них случился первый тройничок с Изабеллой, всё ещё было просто, можно было оправдать события любопытством и жаждой эксперимента.  
Так в какой же момент всё стало запутанным, когда начались все эти чувства? Когда Юра поймал себя на том, что квартиру Джей Джея считает домом? Когда они стали проводить втроём все праздники? Или ещё раньше, когда Изабелла и Джей Джей таскали его на прогулки по городам, где происходили соревнования, и делали дурацкие фотографии и покупали сладости, за которые Лилия бы с Юры шкуру спустила, но пока она не видела, то можно было. Нет, Юра не знал точно, в какой момент их странные отношения на троих начались, но чувствовал, что они подходили к концу. Ведь Изабелла могла дать Джей Джею то, на что Юра сам был не способен, и очень скоро в их жизни не будет для него места.  
Удивительно, но Джей Джей заметил его настроение. Хотя сказать, что это было удивительно, немного несправедливо — когда дело касалось Изабеллы или Юры, у Джей Джея появлялась интуиция.  
— Что такое, котёнок, ты загрустил, потому что теперь больше не будешь самым младшим в нашей семье? — спросил Джей Джей.  
Нашей семье. Каждый раз, когда он так говорил, у Юры сердце начинало биться чаще. И сейчас опять.  
— Ничего я не загрустил, придумал тоже.  
— Ты ревнуешь к ребёнку, а? — поддразнил Джей Джей.  
— Я не ревную, — ровно ответил Юра. — Я рад за тебя и Изабеллу, и что она делает тебя счастливым.  
Джей Джей вытаращил глаза.  
— Какой ты честный сегодня! Заболел, что-ли?  
— Да пошёл ты! — оскорбился Юра.  
— Вот, теперь ты больше на себя похож. Помнишь, раньше ты был таким злюкой, что общался со мной только матом? — усмехнулся Джей Джей и притянул Юру к себе.   
То было раньше, а теперь Юра уже не был ершистым подростком, который боялся признаться в своих желаниях самом себе. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Джей Джей его обнял.  
— Ты меня тоже делаешь счастливым, Юрачка, — сказал Джей Джей, как всегда произнося уменьшительное имя с жутким акцентом, пытаясь изобразить аутентичный русский.  
— Не так, как она, — проговорил Юра куда-то в подмышку Джей Джея.  
— А что, если бы ты мог родить мне ребёнка, ты хотел бы?   
Юра замер. В голосе Джей Джея слышалось веселье, как будто он ждёт только ответа, чтобы рассмеяться — или ругательства, или тычка под рёбра, чего-нибудь, что разрядит атмосферу. Но Юра не мог этого сделать... он хотел. Хотел.  
— Юра? Чего молчишь?  
— Отвянь! — выпутался из объятий Юра, сердито оттолкнул Джей Джея и пошёл на кухню с независимым видом, как будто просто хотел выпить воды, а не скрыть внезапно охватившие его странные желания.   
Джей Джей задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. Он давно научился мысленно переводить с плисецкого на английский и после этого коротенького диалога кое-что для себя понял. Вывод Джей Джея скоро оформился в конкретную идею, а потом разговор с Изабеллой, пара покупок в интернете, и план был готов к исполнению.

Юра вернулся в тот день с тренировки чуть позднее, чем обычно, вымыл руки и заглянул на кухню. Его порция ужина стояла на столе, прикрытая плёнкой. В доме было тихо. Неужели Джей Джей с Изабеллой куда-то ушли в такой час? И даже не предупредили его? Юра поморщился. Очередная мелочь, опять заставившая его почувствовать себя ненужным. Вот, они гуляют вместе, смотрят, наверное, на звёзды... Пока он должен есть холодный ужин в одиночестве. Но тут из спальни раздался стон. Юра пошёл на звук, будто это была песня сирены, лишившая его силы воли.  
Он легонько толкнул дверь спальни и заглянул в щель. На постели, облокотившись на горку подушек, сидела Изабелла, а с ней рядом Джей Джей, губами он припал к одной груди и, с аппетитом причмокивая, посасывал её. Да, у Изабеллы же недавно появилось молоко. Взгляд Юры скользнул ниже, по тугому животу Изабеллы, слегка прикрытому красным кружевным пеньюаром, и ещё ниже, между её ног, где двигались пальцы Джей Джея, поблескивающие от влаги. Юра сглотнул.   
— Джей Джей, смотри, Юрий пришёл, — томно проговорила Изабелла, заметив его в дверях. Она всегда звала его "Юрий". Поначалу ему казалось, она так держит дистанцию, но Изабелла пояснила однажды, что ей просто нравится звук его имени.  
— Юра! Иди к нам! — поманил Джей Джей и осторожно выпростал второй сосок Изабеллы из кружев. — Я твою порцию тебе оставил!  
— Я не... — Юра замотал головой. Убедительных слов для отказа он не нашёл. Не голодный? Ложь, у него рот наполнился слюной при виде белой капли, выступившей на соске.  
— Юрий, Джей Джей один не справится, — подмигнула Изабелла, и тут он не смог устоять, он присел на край кровати, присосался к розовому комочку предложенной ему плоти и застонал от удовольствия, чувствуя, как его рот наполняется сладким, тёплым молоком.  
— Голодный мальчик, — ласково сказала Изабелла, поглаживая его по голове.  
— Беллс, а я? — ревниво спросил Джей Джей, двинул рукой там, внизу, и Юра услышал, как влажно хлюпнула смазка. Изабелла опять застонала, пряный запах её соков донёсся до Юры и он почувствовал, как его мгновенно вставший член упирается в молнию джинсов.  
— А ты хотел Юрию что-то подарить, — сказала Изабелла, чуть отдышавшись.  
— Ах да! — Джей Джей оторвался от груди и вытащил откуда-то ещё один кружевной пеньюар, копию того, что был на Изабелле. — Юрачка, может, примеришь это?  
Юра поморщился. Он не любил, когда его переодевали в девочку, слишком сильно его травмировали юниорские времена, когда кто попало называл его феечкой и принцессой. И к тому же покрой кружевной красной тряпочки был специфичен.  
— Это же для беременных, — сказал Юра. — У меня фигура как бы не та.  
— Это поправимо, — подмигнул Джей Джей и вытащил из-за подушки...  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Юра.  
— Ну давай, Юрачка. Ты будешь таким кругленьким, таким секси! — просяще протянул Джей Джей, тряся в руке это... приспособление.  
— Я не могу, — горло Юры сдавило. В животе возник горячий ком страха и возбуждения.  
— Юрий, это совсем не больно, попробуй. А если тебе не понравится, всё сразу прекратим! — если щенячьим глазкам Джей Джея ещё можно было как-то противиться, то голубые глаза Изабеллы были покруче оружия массового поражения. Оба притихли, глядя на Юру, ожидая его решения.  
— Л-ладно, — голос Юры сел от волнения, он откашлялся и продолжил: — Но я сам всё сделаю.  
— Юра, так нельзя, я должен проследить, что всё идёт нормально, — сказал Джей Джей. — Давай я?  
Юра покраснел. Джей Джей хотел сам, будем называть вещи своими словами, поставить ему клизму? Это было невероятно стыдно и грязно, и Юра хотел отказаться, но просто не мог.  
— Чёрт с тобой, если тебе так сильно хочется! — отвернулся Юра, чтобы не показывать свои пламенеющие щёки, но Джей Джея и Изабеллу было не обмануть. Они повели Юру в ванную и в четыре руки мигом раздели.  
— Тебе нужно встать на четвереньки, — показала Изабелла на полотенца на полу. Внутри Юры всё скрутилось от нервов, он даже не мог язвительно ответить. Он сделал, как велела Изабелла и уставился в пол. Он услышал, как набирается вода, как кто-то открывает баночку смазки, и вздрогнул от холодного прикосновения к своему анусу.  
— Ты только расслабься, да? — сдавленно сказал Джей Джей. Судя по голосу, он тоже нервничал.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказала Изабелла, погладила Юру по отставленному заду, и в этот самый момент Джей Джей ввёл в его тело трубку клизмы. Сначала не ощущалось ничего, но скоро Юра почувствовал, как внизу его тела разливается тепло.  
— Расслабься, — повторила Изабелла, с трудом села на колени рядом с Юрой и погладила его по животу. Юра ахнул от внезапных ощущений — вода в нём двигалась, будто живая. Рука Изабеллы скользнула чуть ниже и провела по его члену, всё ещё стоящему колом.  
— Тебе нравится? — спросила Изабелла.  
— Ннн... — промычал в ответ Юра. Он чувствовал, что кожа на животе начинает натягиваться и округляться. Как будто... Как будто и он был беременный!  
— Да, Юрачка, я наполню тебя, какой ты красивый, как будто и у тебя будут маленькие Леруа, ты же хотел бы стать мамочкой, да, мой хороший? — Джей Джей бормотал не замолкая, и от его слов даже больше, чем от самих ощущений, Юре делалось хорошо.  
— Мне кажется, ему хватит, — сказала Изабелла. Джей Джей согласился и вытащил трубку из задницы Юры. Он сжался, чтобы не дать жидкости вытечь.  
— Не волнуйся, сейчас я пробочку тебе вставлю, — ласково потрепал его по ягодице Джей Джей. Юра с облегчением выдохнул, когда мышцы ануса плотно облегли пробку.  
— А теперь вставай, — сказала Изабелла. Джей Джей помог подняться сначала ей, а потом и Юре. Он застонал, почувствовав, что вода в животе колыхнулась, и обхватил живот совершенно женским жестом.   
— Посмотри, какой ты теперь стал, Юрачка, — Джей Джей подвёл его к зеркалу и Юра охнул — его плоский живот теперь округлился, как будто действительно он ждал ребёнка.  
— Юрий, надень это, — Изабелла подала ему тот самый пеньюар, и Юра без пререканий скользнул в прохладные кружева. Они складками легли вокруг его пузика, и Юра не удержался и ласково погладил натянутую кожу.  
— А теперь поцелуйтесь, — с улыбкой предложил Джей Джей, и Изабелла потянулась к Юре. Их животы встретились раньше, чем их губы, и Юра застонал, ощущая тёплую кожу Изабеллы. Он прижался к ней ближе, наслаждаясь давлением на живот, и наконец они поцеловались, горячо и влажно.  
— Мои девочки самые красивые, — довольно сказал Джей Джей, и щёлкнул камерой телефона.


End file.
